until_dawnunchartedfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoran Lazarevic's Soldiers
|} Zoran Lazarevic's soldiers were a large group of privately owned military personnel, that Zoran owned in his search for Shambhala. They were the main enemies of Nathan Drake for the duration of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. They are widely considered to be the most dangerous opponents Drake ever faced due to their advanced weaponary, heavy armour and used of mechanised vehicles. General Information and Tips Most of the soldiers are grunts, easy to handle soldiers, armed with assault rifles or handguns, sometimes wearing helmets and using Riot Shields for protection, being the only ones who power the stationary machine gun turrets. They commonly fire at the player behind cover, occasional throwing grenades and are the easiest opponents to deal with. They form the core majority of Zoran's army and commonly wear grey white military attire. More advanced rarer soldiers appear less commonly and normally wear black military attire with helmets on their heads. They are harder to kill and difficult to deal with using advanced weapons such as the FAL to deal with the player. It is generally advised not to counter or attack the black ones but to rather shoot them as they can prove to be quite difficult in combat. Rarely the player will encounter shotgunners and riot shield wielders. Shotgunners commonly wear black military attire with a black balaclava and are generally very difficult to deal with due to the power of the shotguns they commonly hold, and riot shielders are difficult to deal with due to the shield protecting them and the heavy pistol they commonly carry. They both aggressively advance towards the player and must be dealt with very quickly else they will kill the player easily. Two very dangerous enemies are rocket launchers and snipers. The snipers commonly wear black attire with a head phone mask on their face and carry two of the most lethal weapons, the desert-5 and Dragon Sniper. The Rocket launchers wear black attire with a scarf over their face and fire a heavy rocket at the player capable of killing the player in one shot. It is generally advised to take out the rocket launchers and snipers first because they can kill the player the easiest due to their powerful weapons. Heavily armored enemies are the most dangerous enemies the players face, they are either thinly armored wearing black attired with a gas mask, medium armored wearing a skull mask and black attire or heavily armored with googles and a balaclava under their ski mask, wearing brown attire. It is advised to avoid hand to hand combat with all of these enemies types as they can kill the player easily with their guns and are extremely good at hand to hand combat. Below are named soldiers, many of which carry specific weapons : *[https://uncharted.wikia.com/wiki/Dragan Dragan] is the heavily armored "Helmet soldier". His model is used for the armored soldiers archetype in the singleplayer campaign (Known as Dragans). He may also be the model for the Heavy Weapons Troops. They are usually armed with a Moss-12, or a FAL in later chapters. *[https://uncharted.wikia.com/wiki/Tetram Tetram] is the "Gas Mask soldier". His model is used for the grenadier soldiers archetype in the singleplayer campaign and Co-op (Known as Tetrams).They carry either the M32-Hammer and/or M4or AK *[https://uncharted.wikia.com/wiki/Sark Sark ''']is the "Face Mask soldier". His model is used for the RPG soldiers archetype in the single player campaign (Known as Sarks) .They always carry the RPG-7. *[https://uncharted.wikia.com/wiki/Lovac '''Lovac] is the "Headphone soldier". His model is used for the sniper soldiers archetype in singleplayer campaign (Known as Lovacs) .They carry either the Desert-5 or the Dragon Sniper *[https://uncharted.wikia.com/wiki/Vodnik Vodnik]' '''is the 'Ski Mask soldier". His model is used for the shotgun soldiers archetype in the singleplayer campaign (Known as Vodniks).They carry either a Moss-12, SAS-12 or the Pistole. *[https://uncharted.wikia.com/wiki/Zorskel '''Zorskel']' '''is the "Skull Mask soldier".His model is used for the armored soldiers archetype, late in the singleplayer campaign (Known as Zorskels). Like the armored soldiers archetype their are well armored and carry the SAS-12. *'Heavy Soldiers are powerful soldiers that carry GAU-19s. They are tall with tough armor, even wearing armor inside their ski mask, unlike Dragans. *[https://uncharted.wikia.com/wiki/Lieutenant_Draza '''Lieutenant Draza] is a very tough soldier who is Lazarevic's right-hand man. He is a boss that the player must encounter in Chapter 14 - Tunnel Vision. Weapons *Riot Shield